


Dancing through the Night

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's AroAceingTheLine [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic, Competence Kink, Dress Up, Dresses, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gray-Asexuality, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sex-Favourable Asexual Character, Trust, aro-gray ace Sasha, it's all about the trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Sasha has worn dresses and been to fancy parties before and she hated every second of it. But she thinks she might enjoy both far more with Wilde at her side.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's AroAceingTheLine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Dancing through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AroAceing the Line Day 3 - Relationship - Single - _Dancing_ \- Pale Green

Sasha has worn dresses and fancy underwear before and she hated every second of it. But Wilde has good taste and the dress is more to her liking both in style and in colour than the things Eldarion used to pick for her. It's dark grey, the fabric soft and easy to bunch up and tie around the waist in case she needs to move without the skirt getting in the way. There is enough fabric to hide several daggers underneath it too.

The underwear is comfortable, more than she remembers these things to be, well fitting and pretty. She supposes lingerie would be the - heh - better word for it. It's a soft, washed out pink, and she's sure there is a fancy word for it too, but she doesn't care about it overly much. She looks good in it, but more importantly she feels good wearing it.

She looks good in the dress too.

Wilde looks her over, fixes small things here and there that she wasn't even aware require any fixing and she lets him. There is something about the way he does it, focused on the details, the perfectionism of it that gets to her. It's something she recognizes as a honed skill, one necessary for survival in the world he used to frequent more often in the past than he does now, and he perfected it. Sasha can feel heat pool low in her belly, watching him be uniquely competent at it. And maybe, maybe she gets to experience him being competent at something else as well, something that got Bertie already in trouble.

It’s not something she indulges in often, not something she ever deems necessary or even worth her time when there are other things to be done. But now and again she will, with someone that has proven their competence. Besides she trusts Wilde, which might be a bit funny looking back on how it all started, but Sasha wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She watches him sort out a last crease on her dress before standing up tall again, his eyes roaming over her body one last time to assess if everything is order and that is another reason she likes him, the way how professional he is with her when they are not bantering, the implicit respect he has for her.

Wilde gives a small nod of approval. 

“Done?”

He smiles and offers his hand. “Done. Shall we attend a party.”

Sasha sighs and grumbles an affirmation. Though she has a feeling she will enjoy this party far more than the ones Eldarion forced her to attend, not only because this time she gets to steal and sneak around too. 

She might enjoy the afterparty a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi I also headcanon Wilde in this as sex-favourable aroace but that didn't make it into this fic, but it lives rent free in my headcanon anyway so I'll sprinkle it on my fics randomly like glitter


End file.
